This invention relates to apparatus cooperating with a quick-disconnect coupling having a face seal and more particularly, to apparatus for increasing mating forces and improving alignment thereby enhancing the face seal.
A cable connector is interconnected by aligning a key in the receptacle housing with a keyway in the plug housing. A knurled nut rotatably engaging the exterior of the plug housing is rotated relative to the receptacle. The key-keyway engagement prevents the receptacle from rotating relative to the plug housing. As the coupling nut rotates, a plurality of pins, typically three, on the inner surface of the coupling nut engage a corresponding plurality of spiral cams or channels on the exterior of the receptacle housing and axially draw the mating plug and assembly receptacles together such that a plurality of pins in the receptacle engage a corresponding plurality of socket assemblies in the plug assembly thereby completing the cable connection. Each of the spiral cams in the receptacle terminate in a detent. When the receptacle and plug assembly are drawn together, a sealing gasket and a wave washer spring are placed in compression. When the coupling nut pins enter detents, the compressed wave washer spring and seal gasket expand axially thereby securing the coupling nut pins in the detents.
Due to the necessity for the wave washer and the seal gasket to compress beyond a final state then expand as the coupling nut pins enter and seat in the detents, the plug backshell of the plug assembly can misalign axially with the receptacle thereby breaking an otherwise hermetic seal and permitting the entry to within the coupling of external fluids that may in turn short the electrical connections made within the cable connector.